


Watch What You Say

by BigJellyMonster (orphan_account)



Series: Harry Potter Prompts [23]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cuteness overload, Head Boy Tom Riddle, Kid Harry Potter, Parseltongue, Slytherin Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 15:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9079294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/BigJellyMonster
Summary: Tom doesn't think that anyone else can speak Parseltounge and says something inappropriate to one of his friends. He is mortified when a first year can understand him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:At Hogwarts you got prefect Tom saying something in parseltongue to the first years to get their respect or whatever, and all the tween death eaters are having a good laugh when there's an answering hiss from the back of the group and it's first year Harry, totally not realizing he's talking in parseltongue. And then Tom's like "whaaatt" and yeah. I'm so eloquent aren't I?

It was a good bit he liked to do. Mostly it was to prove that he was the one in charge, but he always enjoys the looks on the younger one’s faces when he does it. Parseltounge was not a gift that was used by light wizards after all.

His seventh year was going better than he could have ever hoped. The whole school thought that he was a saint, he had more followers than he could have ever hoped for, and he was the top student in every subject. 

He had been reading by the fire, surrounded by his “friends” when several of the first year slytherins came up to him. The one who spoke to him had sandy blond hair and big brown eyes. He stood in front of his chair as if ready for a challenge. 

“The other kids say that you are just a muggleborn and that you are fake talking parseltounge. Prove that you can really do it,” the little boy demanded. The group nodded except one smaller boy in the back with black hair and bright green eyes who looked like he didn’t want to be there in the first place.

“Run along you little runt, we have work to do,” Tom rolled his eyes to the group. His companions snickered at his actions. 

“Oh come on Tom, humor them,” Abraxas Malfoy laughed. “They are asking for it.”

Tom glared at Malfoy and hissed “ _I don’t want to deal with this right now. Find one of your whores to bend over a desk you broken dildo. I have more important things to do than to entertain a bunch of first years.”_

“What’s a dildo?”  The smaller boy with bright green eyes and black hair asked.

Tom snapped his attention to him with wide eyes. There was no way that the boy understood him. He was the only one who spoke the language of the snakes, he was sure of it. 

Abraxas fell out of his chair he was laughing so hard. “Sweet Merlin! I don’t care what you called me, that is gold. Good luck explaining that. Hey kid what did he say?”

With innocent eyes, the small boy repeated in english. “ I don’t want to deal with this right now. Find one of your whores to bend over a desk you broken dildo. I have more important things to do than to entertain a bunch of first years.”

Those that had been paying attention started laughing. One student even laughed so hard Tom was sure that they were about to choke. 

“Professor Slughorn is going to be so upset when he finds out you were talking like that in front of a kid!” Abraxas laughed. 

Tom looked at the small boy and gestured for him to come closer. “What’s your name?” 

“Harry Potter,” He answered. 

“Okay… Harry… I’ll explain it when you are older, but don’t repeat anything I say in parseltounge anymore, okay? It will be our little secret.” Tom said charmingly.

Tom couldn’t help but think that Harry looked cute when his face lit up. “Okay! _But then you can’t tell anyone what I say either.”_

“Deal,” Tom agreed. 

They watched as Harry skipped off leading the group of first years away. Tom felt himself smile at the scene. It looked like he would have either a future friend or enemy in Harry Potter. He couldn’t wait to see which one it would be. 

**Author's Note:**

> Wanna send me a prompt? Find me on Tumblr!
> 
> BigJellymonster.tumblr.com


End file.
